Poems of Olympus
by TorNathan
Summary: This is a collection of poems dedicated to the Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus series. Each poem will be different. The style, the format, the theme, the genre, the characters, the events and even the ratings. Every time it will be different. Each chapter will be published as a separate poem. I will take requests! So, please join me with these poems of heroes and destiny!
1. Waves through the Mind

New series of poems here. I don't know how often I'll update, but these, like ALL my poems, are written on a whim. Welcome to the world of Half-bloods and the Olympians.

This one goes out to you, Chris.

* * *

Waves through the Mind

Feel the waves crash into us,  
Wrap around our legs  
And strengthen me, revitalize me,  
Like your resurgence in my heart.  
Lightning flickers overhead,  
And a fell wind sweeps through our camp,  
Our home ...  
And the world is at peace for now.

The sea air blows back my black hair,  
And green eyes twinkle from the sun  
As I stare into your soul  
And lose myself ...  
My fingers,  
They  
Intertwine with yours,  
And my eyes travel down your  
Golden locks  
And then become lost in your  
Stormy,  
Gray,  
Wise eyes ...  
And my heart skips  
And I sweat.  
I never knew I would love you this much.  
I never knew I would feel the touch of your skin,  
The taste of your lips ...  
I will not let any prophecy come between us,  
Nor will I run away anymore,  
And be a coward.  
Hell, I may have seaweed for a brain,  
But I'm smart enough to know  
-And it may have rubbed off from you-  
That I'll always love you.  
And let the sea roar under flickering skies ...  
Like the roar of my heart.

* * *

May the Love of Anuwëy guide you when all Hope is lost

TorNathan


	2. Persevere

A new poem inspired by an event in book five. Truly a depressing scene. This one is for Chris, the only friend I have that I can talk about the series to.

Remember, leave a review or comment in the box below!

I do not own any works of Rick Riordan. This is a series of poems made by a loving fan.

* * *

Persevere

The drakon screeched,  
Windows shattered and fire spewed,  
Poisons and toxins flooded from it,  
And the children, the half-bloods  
Fell before its robust roar.

_( ... despair ... ?)_

What happens when the lord of time  
Slows your life down,  
So you can feel the blight spread through  
Your veins and heart?  
Feel it crawl through your system,  
As you are hopeless to do nothing.  
A child of war, a hero of rage ...  
Only this champion can slay the beast ...

And thus, to joy of all,  
The heroine Clarisse,  
In armor red like blood,  
Holding her spear high and mighty,  
Rushes the beast.  
The window shards tinkle down,  
And fires rage about the city.  
Bodies litter the streets and  
She stands tall.  
And proud,  
And ready.  
And in the height of battle  
She screams ...  
As she slowly begins to die.

_( ... lost, hopelessness ... ?)_

What happens when the lord of time  
Slows your life down,  
So you can feel the blight spread through  
Your veins and heart?  
Feel it crawl through your system,  
As you are hopeless to do nothing.

_(nothing? maybe, or perhaps everything?)_  
_(let the sand sift)_  
_(let the tears dry)_  
_(let your heart break free of guilt ... Silena)_

The mask is torn from her face of beauty  
And Clarisse stares down at the champion,  
The dying heroine that charged the drakon.  
And again, time slows down.  
Blood and dirt streaks Silena Beauregard's cheeks  
And tears clean through them.  
Their hearts swell, with fear,  
Love,  
Sorrow undefined.  
Chains break a bond,  
And the binding is released.

_(the toxin spreads)_

What happens when the lord of time  
Slows down your lives  
And you take the time to watch each other die?  
Silena, her breath tugs  
And shudders, ragged.  
The traitor that sacrificed it all  
Just for love, not of Beckendorf,  
Rather,  
Her friends, her family.  
The charm drops from her hand,  
Limp, lifeless ...  
But free, truly free.  
And Clarisse dies on the inside.

What happens when the lord of time  
Slows your life down?

You feel the rage burn inside of you,  
Hatred and sorrow.  
Time speeds back up,  
Blurred and hazy.  
And when the tears fly from your face  
As you take hold of your weapon,  
You are blessed.  
For the power of love, of devotion and friendship,  
Fuels the will inside your soul.

With her almighty scream,  
Clarisse took up her spear from Silena's cold fingers ...

And she charged ...

* * *

May the Love of Anuwëy guide you when all Hope is lost

TorNathan


	3. Sonnet I

A sonnet. Shakespearean style. This is Sonnet since Lucenthia recently commented on how he liked my other sonnet. Here you go, bro.

* * *

Sonnet I

Green eggs and ham?  
How about blue ham and eggs,  
With some biscuits and blue jam,  
Drinking blue juice down to the dregs.  
Blue-shelled tacos next,  
With a blueberry slice of pie.  
A fruity blue smoothie, just rightly mixed,  
And wash it all down with some blue chai.  
Break out the cake, all dazzling blue,  
And serve it on your blue little plates,  
Mom, what about some blueberry ice cream, too?  
You know blue is how I like my tastes.  
Are our colors the same, true blue hue to you too, is this your sight?  
Let us wonder under the stars that shine through the deep blue night.

* * *

Let the Love of Anuwëy guide you when all Hope is lost

TorNathan


	4. Utopia

This is a poem that kinda breaks the canon, but oh well. Fan fiction for a reason, eh?

* * *

Utopia

Your utopia,  
Hidden land on the water  
That stretches forever  
Into a different land  
A different world  
Cut off from all things,  
Even love ...

Yet, I feel this warmth with you,  
And I know I shouldn't.  
Your almond eyes,  
Dark like the forest that prisons you,  
And cinnamon hair,  
Burning like rage.  
I feel my heart pump,  
My blood flow,  
And my head dazes at your beauty.

Weeks pass, and I'm in love,  
A feeling unsurpassed by any other I know,  
And I hold your hand  
As you place it on my bare chest,  
Wet from a fresh swim in the lake.  
And your cheeks burn like rage.  
And mine burn like cinnamon,  
And we smile.  
As the sun sets again in this ageless land.

I scream in the night,  
From the nightmares that taunt me  
And seize control of my emotion.  
But your placating hand runs through my hair,  
And you ease me  
Into a sense of calm  
And safety,  
In this utopia by the water  
Hidden from the world,  
And I find the everlasting attractive.  
I think ...

You told me to make a choice,  
But I think I made it a long time ago.

"Yes."

That night,  
Like so many before,  
We take a picnic on the hill  
And watch the moon encompass the sky,  
And the hot air,  
Full of fireflies and sounds of insects,  
Suppresses me.  
We take a swim,  
Our clothes forgotten on the shore,  
And the magic of the night swallows us  
Like the blue water.

The nightmares stop.  
The memories fade.  
The nights and days go on.  
The world outside forgets me.  
The life within burns like happiness.

And the sweet taste of your lips,  
Your tongue,  
Makes my heart pump,  
My blood flow.  
The feel of your bare body  
Connected to mine  
Makes me feel whole  
And secure.  
I'm finally free, happy, and at peace.

Calypso ...  
I love you.

* * *

May the Love of Anuwëy guide you when all hope is lost

TorNathan


	5. I am

Inspired by the great Black Poet, Langston Hughes. Just with a bit of Olympian twist.  
Since I only have one reader for this series of poems, I hope you like it Chris.

* * *

**I am**

I, too, sing the undead.

Flesh from bone,  
White  
Like breaking ceramic  
But without the sound,  
The pain inside of me,  
Dark and tainted.

I, too, cry.  
I flood the Styx  
And await a better day,  
But ... rather,  
A night.  
Black  
Like breaking souls,  
Like cracking eyes.

Rise forth.  
Unchain the locks.  
Break them.  
Keep me company.  
Oh god ... please.  
Love me ...  
Someone ...

I, too, am the undead.

* * *

May the Love of Anuwëy guide you when all Hope is lost

TorNathan


	6. Sky

Just a few minutes later and ...

* * *

**Sky**

The sky upon my back  
Is the responsibility.  
The love.  
The hate.  
The resolve, will and strength  
Of my body  
And my mind.  
I must prove.  
I must try.  
I must grow.  
I must live.  
Sprout wings to soar  
Into the very sky I hold.  
To become one with it.  
To break my chains,  
To escape my boundaries.  
To live ... to love.

The sky upon my back  
Is my representation.

* * *

May the Love of Anuwëy guide you when all hope is lost

TorNathan


	7. Touch

Take a guess as to whom the two are.

* * *

**Touch**

Hold my hand,  
Brush it with your own  
Like silk over linen,  
And look at my face.

Connect your skin to mine,  
Feel the rage  
And the loneliness,  
The yearning for your touch.

Press your palm into mine,  
And let me shudder  
Like the sea,  
Like your deep, blue home.

Slide your rough flesh,  
Your unending brilliance  
Through me,  
Allow me to love you.

Feel the earth shake,  
Open and split,  
Swallowing me  
Into my eternal home  
And my eternal nightmare.  
A place that I belong,  
But I need someone's touch,  
I need love.  
I need warmth to soothe  
My cold, cold bones.  
I need you.  
I need you.

I need ...

* * *

May the Love of Anuwëy guide you when all Hope is lost

TorNathan


	8. Longing

This poem is a dedication to my recent follower of this series. Thanks to **I am anybody**!

This poem is also for Nico. The flow and rhythm is inspired by a song by Damien Rice.

Also, this poem contains some mature content, and should be read in such a mindset.

Enjoy!

* * *

Longing

I don't know if I'm right,  
I don't know if I'm wrong.  
Why does it sting when  
This sword pierces my chest  
And skewers my heart?  
It slices me apart.  
It killed me from the start.

But your love kept me whole,  
But your love filled me up.  
Why are you so far away  
From me? Keep me warm please?  
Tell me what I don't know  
And show me the show,  
And just don't let me go.

And ...

Could you show me more?  
Could you fuck me good?  
Or could you fuck me up?  
Would you break my heart?  
Would you sell me short?

Entwine the fingers,  
Feel the sweat.  
Scream to the sky,  
And pray to the gods.

Could you love me good?  
Would you hold me up  
On your pedestal,  
On your heart,  
Or on your dick?

I don't know.  
I don't know.  
I just don't know.

I'm not the same as before,  
I'm not a kid anymore.  
I need your love,  
I need your words.  
I know that we're fine,  
And that you're mine oh you're mine,  
And you-my lover-never left me behind ...

* * *

May the Love of Anuwëy guide you when all Hope is lost

TorNathan


End file.
